Silver Warrior
by White-tiger-lost-angel
Summary: Sometimes a fight is the only way to become stronger
1. Pathetic

"Sakura you're pathetic!" Syaoran stood over the body of the creature he had just saved Sakura from. The girl herself was still on the floor, eyes wide at what Syaoran had just said to her.

Slowly she stood, "I wasn't prepared for it" she stated voice deadpan

Syaoran took a step back, only just noting Sakura's state, her legs were bleeding, not from the creature but from where he had thrown her to the side, however anger won over his urge to comfort and he heard himself quoting the elder who taught him "You should always be prepared! Always! I can't always look after you!"

Sakura's eyes hardened "For a man who says he loves me, you can be so harsh Li, perhaps you shouldn't 'look after' me anymore"

That stung, Sakura hadn't used his surname since they had begun dating, He opened his mouth to protest but Sakura was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aunt Yelan! Thank you so much for giving me this loan!" Meiling's red eyes were shining with happiness and the bow to her aunt was almost to the floor, Yelan laughed and hugged her niece.

"I am so glad you want to do anything after your engagement was broken up, this academy sounds wonderful! Do not think of it as a loan though Meiling, for I consider it an investment"

"It's pretty much what I've been training for all my life" Meiling smiled…students of her own…..

"To Li's martial arts academy" Yelan raised a small glass of Sake to a toast, one which Meiling joined.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was outside listening with her hand on the door, grief from Syaoran's words still stinging were in contention with the news she had just found out, her father and brother had just been in a plane crash – they were dead.

Sakura took a deep breath, she had come to find Syaoran, rush into his arms, and hear him promise it would be alright, instead the creature had come from nowhere, and Syaoran had called her pathetic, his eyes solid amber as he spoke.

Sakura blinked back tears, she would not cry, her eyes widened as she heard Meiling's words, she had come to Say goodbye to the Li's but now a plan formed in her mind, a plan that would hopefully allow Syaoran to see who was pathetic.

Gently she knocked on the door.

The two women turned to face the intruder but smiled when they saw who it was.

"Sakura!" both cried, Yelan watched as she closed the door

"Where is Syaoran?"

Sakura bit her lip "I don't know….we broke up"

Meiling was at her side in an instant embracing her

"What else is wrong Saku?" Her face was more worried

"M, my Father and brother….they're dead"

Yelan took a deep quick breath and was up in an instant "The plane crash this morning" Sakura nodded tears threatening to overspill.

"That son of mine has bad timing"

"It's always been awful" Sakura wiped her face and took a deep breath "Meiling can I come with you?"

Yelan and Meiling exchanged glances, confused "Why?"

"I want to learn to fight, and I want to help you"

Meiling clapped her hands excitedly "Tomoyo can help too! With you on admin, and helping me teach, her to help with clothes and stuff like that and me to teach it will be wonderful!" Meiling looked at her aunt, who noting how much happier Sakura's aura had become nodded, the pair bowed and ran out of the room, Yelan would not see them again for a very long time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Syaoran sat moodily at dinner, his training that afternoon had gone awry and a bruise above his cheek showed for it.

Yelan brooded wondering how to brooch the subject of Sakura with her son, she decided to dive in. "Where's Sakura this evening?" she asked

"We had a fight" he replied, with a sigh he put down his fork "I can't find her anywhere"

"Syaoran why did you fight?"

Syaoran slammed down his fists on the table, expecting him to stalk off Yelan was surprised when he stayed. "She allowed herself to be attacked by a daemon dog…of all things…we fought because I told her to be more careful, all I said was that she was pathetic, I didn't mean it"

"Oh Syaoran" Yelan now understood why Sakura went with Meiling "She was distracted for a reason today"

Syaoran frowned "But mother nothing should distract her! She's the card mistress"

Yelan did not want to hear more "Her father and brother, her only close family left DIED today Syaoran"

Syaoran choked, _Touya, Fujitaka gone? _"I have to find her!" he stood, but a look from Yelan made him pause "What?"

"She's gone"

"WHAT? WHERE?"

"I can't tell you, she will contact you when she is ready Syaoran" With that a tearful Yelan left the room, her son sat brooding in the darkness.

-----------------


	2. Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, "ARGH!""AIYAH!"

As a first year pupil these noises sounded strange and frightening echoing in the halls of the Li academy, the small group of 10 year olds crowded round a door that led to one of the many Dojo's watching some older students.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" An amused voice sang out

All 4 jumped to attention, turning to see which sensei had caught them, a few breathed a sigh of relief it was Sensei Kinomoto her green eyes danced with amusement, she at least wouldn't punish them like sensei Li "Shoo rascals, to your next class!" All four ran, leaving a smiling Sakura in the halls.

Silently she slipped into the Dojo, first bowing to show respect to Meiling who was currently teaching. Then she began to practice Kata's beginning with the first grade then advancing until she reached the Yudansha Kata. She had become a Yudansha a year ago, but still practiced the Kata's to warm up she had been at the academy 7 years now and although only 25 had mastered many of the disciplines of martial arts. Meiling had always admired her enthusiasm and determination, and when Sakura had graded for the last time promoted her to a sensei within the academy.

When Sakura had beaten Meiling in one on one combat three months later she had been pronounced champion of the academy, Sakura's magic had been steadily growing stronger as she did, her routines now involved practicing, teaching, practicing magic, paperwork and also accepting and defeating any challengers to the school.

Meiling walked up beside her "be careful with your basic punches Sakura, they're a little sloppy on the left"  
Sakura bowed "Hai sensei" then smiled  
"What are you doing here anyway? It's your day off!" Meiling tried to give Sakura a stern look, and failed  
"I'm just practicing, debating using the fly card to go to town….wanna sneak out?" She winked  
"Are you going to 'the' place?" Meiling gave her a look of begging  
Sakura nodded and was dragged out of the room towards Meiling's office  
"Meiling…..need…..to….change….." Sakura panted out Meiling abruptly let her go.  
"My office, 20 minutes"  
"Fine" Sakura grumbled along the corridor shouting to Tomoyo's on the way. Twenty minutes later all three were stood dressed in their best clothes.

"Ready guys?" Sakura released her staff as the two answered "Hai Sakura"  
"Fly card, allow us to fly! Release!" The fly card flew around the trio giggling, when it was done the three all sported a pair of wings, like angels.  
"To the place!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is outrageous!" The man slammed his hands down onto the paper filled desks in front of him

The second occupant of the room pushed his glasses up further onto his nose "Just admit it Sayo, their school is attracting slightly more students then ours,"

"But everyone knows that it's run by my cousin, who may I point out is FEMALE I've even heard that their champion is female!"

Eriol frowned at Syaoran and shook his head "Descendent - gender does not determine power, Ruby Moon is in every way as powerful as Yue, and your mother is almost as capable as any other male leader in the country"

The third occupant now spoke "why not challenge them?"

Syaoran looked at Damian, an exchange student when he first arrived he was now the top Sensei at the school, allowing Syaoran to continue his training and hold the title of Champion.

"Challenge them?" Eriol asked

"Yes, when we beat them, the whole country will see that ours is the better Academy, we could even make it a yearly thing"

Syaoran leant back in his seat smirking openly "Excellent, see to it please Eriol?"

"Do not underestimate them Syaoran Li" Eriol stalked from the room

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'The place' was a small park owned by the academy in the center of town. It was accessed by a small gate tucked away behind tall walls. It was so remote and inconspicuous that barely anyone knew of its existence, three of those people landed gently on the grassy lawn...

Meiling immediately lounged on the grass her wings disappearing "I'm so tiered! Remind me again why I teach?"

Tomoyo laughed as she left Sakura listing the students Meiling had taught and their achievements to get ice creams.

There was a vibrating in her pocket "Moshi Moshi, Li Academy Tomoyo speaking…." She answered as she left the gates.

"….and then there was Vincent, who was going to leave because he couldn't afford to stay until you gave him a scholarship, and he went on to win the state championship, and bought the new wing….that's why you teach" Sakura said with a flourish

Meiling laughed still lying on her back in the grass, she felt Sakura throw herself down on the grass beside her.  
"What are you thinking?"  
"I miss my family….I was thinking of taking some time off and visiting Japan to visit their graves…."  
"I miss Aunt Yelan, perhaps we should close the school for a few weeks and visit our families, you could come with me…."  
"No I couldn't, you know that Mei"  
Meiling sighed turning on her side to look at Sakura, whose emerald eyes were fixed on a butterfly which had landed on her nose, she went cross-eyed  
Meiling burst out laughing soon joined by Sakura; the butterfly flapped its blue wings and fluttered off towards the flowers that enclosed the lawn.  
"Seriously" Meiling said when she could breathe "We need to have a holiday, the students too, I mean 5 years without leaving the school is a bit much"

"It looks like at least you will be getting your wish Mei" Both girls turned to where Tomoyo's voice had appeared, she still held her cell phone, she gave them a weak smile "We are invited the first annual Wolf/Li duel" Meiling frowned "Your cousins private Jet will pick our champion up in 8 days"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran held the phone away from his ear as a female voice screamed down the phone at him, as the voice paused for a breath he quickly said "Bye Meiling, love you too, see you soon" and slammed the phone down. He gently massaged his temples as he slowly made his way to the practice area; he was almost there when one of his pupils intercepted him

"Sensei?" he bowed

"Yes?"

"Your mother is here to see you"

Syaoran muttered a curse that made his students ears turn red and stalked off towards his rooms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meiling was fuming; she stormed around the practice area that was currently doubling as her office. A small pile of broken practice dummies had formed in one corner, showing her anger.

"This is stupid" Tomoyo calmly said

"It is! But my pigheaded cousin is too dumb to see that! Sakura I understand if you don't want to go. I…" Meiling was interrupted

"I am going"

"You are?" Meiling and Tomoyo spoke in unison

"Yes, its time I pay back an old debt"


	3. Chapter 3

The sleek black jet touched down on the private landing strip and slowed. There were four men stood in suits as the door to the plane opened they snapped to attention.

First off the plane was Tomoyo; she wanted to make sure there was no one present who Meiling wanted to kill. Next was Meiling exited the plane giving the men a dirty look. Then came Sakura, though she looked different, he hair was tied back and the top half of her face was hidden by a silver mask, it fitted the contours of her face perfectly. She joined Meiling and Tomoyo who were approaching the four waiting men.

"Suits" Meiling muttered to the other two "Just hirelings for Syaoran"  
"Miss Li?" Suit 1 stepped forward  
"Yes?" if word were weather, Meiling's would have been mild frost she clenched her hand  
"Um, we are your bodyguards for the duration of the stay; please allow us to show you to the car"  
Meiling chuckled, looking at the man she laughed, and then she began to laugh harder tear running from her ruby eyes.  
"Miss?" man two asked also stepping forward, looking at the other two for guidance he noted they to were laughing.  
"Miss LI" the first man placed his hand on her shoulder immediately he was on the floor, his arm in the snapping position Meiling wiped her eyes and then released him.  
"We need no guards, however" she smiled brightly at the men and helped the floored one up "We do need guides, please show us the way"

The guard bowed "Hai, Sensei Li" Meiling graced him with a smile

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want everything to run smoothly! You hurry up with those sheets! You have you finished raking that sand yet?" Syaoran only stopped to sample one of the dishes brought for his approval, and when Eriol slapped his hand over his decedent's mouth

"MURPHL" Syaoran growled  
"Syo SHUT UP" Eriol slid his glasses further up his nose "Everything to do with this stupid competition is fine"  
"Is that all?" Syaoran snapped back as Eriol released him  
"Oh, Meiling arrived 20 minutes ago and her guards are outside wishing to speak with you, Meiling and her guests wait in their rooms"

Syaoran shouted for the guards to come in, three entered in pristine condition, they were after all Syaoran's best students, the fourth entered "Kanar!" Syaoran snapped "Why are you so disheveled?"  
One of the other's chuckled then coughed as Kanar shot him a deadly look "I, I had some trouble Sensei"  
"Oh?" Syaoran was worried, what could have beaten his best student so?  
"Yeh, Sensei, your cousin beat him and sent us to tell you a message" Yaka bowed  
"What was it? Kanar by the way, extra training later"  
"She said, she doesn't want guards only guides, she can look after herself and so can her group as she will demonstrate tomorrow, now, come give her a hug"  
Syaoran smiled "Dismissed"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Green, why is everything here green?" Tomoyo sat on the coach in the reception room. The three had been given a suite which consisted of two rooms, a bathroom and a reception room, all painted green.  
"I could change it if you like" Sakura offered holding up the colour card  
"No" Meiling walked in now wearing her best kimono her hair was down for once, she looked wiser like that. "My cousin will detect that, I don't want him to see your aura Sakura and see how strong you are"  
"Hai Sensei" Sakura and Tomoyo both bowed  
There was a knocking on the door "Just a minute" Meiling shouted and pointed to Sakura's face, Sakura slipped on her mask.

"Ok" the door opened to reveal Syaoran, he was promptly jumped on by Meiling.  
"Happy to see me?" He said flirtily  
Meiling slapped him, hard  
"GEEZE" Syaoran rubbed his face "What the hell was that?"  
"That" she growled at him "Was for dragging us to the other side of china for some stupid competition!"  
"Okay, okay" Syaoran bowed his head "I heard you guys were getting good and I was just eager to see how your champion fought, I'm sorry"  
Meiling raised her eyebrows then sighed "Alright fine, your forgiven"  
Syaoran smiled "So who are your friends?"  
Meiling smiled "Tomoyo" Tomoyo flashed a very thin smile at Syaoran "Tomoyo haven't seen you for years!" Syaoran exclaimed "And Ying Fa, our silver warrior" She didn't even move just looked at him.  
Syaoran noted the cold reception he got from the two "Erm, hi"  
Sakura couldn't move, emotions she had been bottling up for years were trying to hit her _Not yet,_ she thought _save it for the fight_

Sakura stood and walked up to Syaoran "I will see you tomorrow in the arena" with that she walked into her room.  
"What's up with her?"  
"None of your business" Tomoyo snapped at him, "its late I am going to sleep, goodnight" with that Tomoyo followed Sakura,  
"It is late Syaoran you should go" something in Meiling's voice sounded strange and Syaoran noted she was looking at him with a look akin to pity. He nodded and embraced his long absent cousin "Goodnight"  
"See you in the arena"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The morning was light and breezy the only clouds in the sky were white fluffy ones. Sakura looked around the arena; it consisted of a few low platforms around a central sandy area. There was a slightly fancier tent at one end Yelan had emerged at one point and Sakura guessed that's where she would be sitting. She began to warm up. Working through the Kata's she was surprised when a cheer went up as she finished the last one. Students were gathered on some of the platforms their green Gis bright in the early sun. Sakura did a back flip then waved to them as she went inside for breakfast.

Meiling and Tomoyo were inside the dressing room reserved for them, it was white rather than green which Sakura was grateful for. She showered and changed into her other gi, that too was white.  
"You two are being quiet" she remarked when she left the shower area "did you find out who their champion is?"  
Meiling looked pleadingly at Tomoyo  
With a sigh she spoke "Sakura, Syaoran is the champion for the Wolf academy"  
Sakura let out a short humorous laugh "oh well, what's for breakfast" Tomoyo looked worriedly at Meiling who shrugged and handed the fruits and other food that had been sent

The bell that sounded calling everyone to the arena was sweet sounding, it echoed through the buildings and Syaoran heard it as he did his last sit up. Eriol opened the door and threw him his Gi, a green one with the emblem of a wolf on the back. They didn't speak, what could be said?  
Too soon Syaoran was stood in front of his mothers stand facing the Silver warrior as Meiling had called her, she still wore a mask.  
"Ying Fa, Syaoran" Yelan got their attention, her face was contorted slightly by sadness "We chose lots for the weapon and it is the Katana" Both Syaoran's and Sakura's heart jumped my favorite both thought "May the gods ride your blades, till one surrenders"

Both took their katana's from waiting servants.


	4. Chapter 4

Syaoran wondered why this Ying fa's sword looked familiar, he was distracted a moment with thoughts of another girl he had known, someone who had loved the katana though she could not use it…..he shook his head realizing she was circling him now.  
"So why do you hide your face? Ashamed?" he taunted  
"I wear it so that I do not have an unfair advantage" she answered steadily  
"…..?"  
The moment of evaluation was over, Sakura attacked. The fight was short but vicious with both hurling insults at one another.  
Eventually both locked blades eye to eye.  
"Weakling" Syaoran hissed at her  
"Heartbreaker" was all Sakura said  
Syaoran recoiled internally, Heartbreaker was a new one, how DARE she! With a scream he planted his foot in her chest, throwing her to the floor, and then brought his sword down in a deadly arc.  
"NO!" screamed Meiling and Tomoyo standing  
_Oh my gods_ Syaoran thought looking at the woman lain on the floor, he had released his sword in shock.

Yelan rose swiftly "Syaoran! What have you…." She stopped staring in amazement.  
Sakura began to stand, the sword had pierced her shoulder running through all the way, she got on her knees and rose, very slowly her eyes locked with Syaoran's.  
With a slight grunt she gripped the protruding sword hilt and gritting her teeth slowly, for an eternity and drew it out. Blood was running down her Gi staining it red. Syaoran was, for the first time in 7 years, scared. Who was this woman, what kind of power and strength did she posses to do the feat he was watching?

His thoughts were broken as she took his sword blade in her hand, she picked up hers….and held it to his throat, and she offered him his back.  
"Yield" she stated  
Syaoran was still in shock, but when he thought about it he realized that no matter what he did Ying Fa would be able to run her sword through his throat, she had won.  
He knelt "I Yield"  
Sakura dropped his sword, bowed to Yelan and walked slowly off the arena floor, her back straight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meiling and Tomoyo ran all the way to the changing rooms arriving just behind Sakura. The young woman was sat on one of the wooden benches her back leant against the white wall, hand over wound. As Meiling and Tomoyo watched she murmured quiet words causing blue energy to ripple the air around her hand.  
She sagged slightly and the waves stopped.  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo blinked back tears  
"Yes moyo?" Sakura smiled with her teeth  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeh…could you do me a favor and go find me something sugar filled and a drink that's likewise please?"  
"Okay……" Tomoyo left the room and ran down the corridor

Sakura looked at Meiling who swallowed "You used the healing chakras ne?"  
"Hai sensei" Sakura replied through gritted teeth  
"Meiling sat beside her on the bench, "Come here Kura, let it out"  
Sakura hugged Meiling and felt herself being enveloped by her arms. Then she screamed. The pain caused by her shoulder had been hard to contain, now she let it out.

They echoed around halls, and the training hall where Syaoran practiced. He froze not knowing whose screams they were. They echoed down the hall towards a closing door, it slammed shut trapping the noise behind it. Further down the hall a woman dressed in lavender ran, searching for a vending machine. Running down the hall she ran smack into a blue haired man, he, she and his glassed went flying.

"Ow!" he yelled as he slid into the wall  
Winded Tomoyo gasped  
"Hello?" Eriol asked, he couldn't see what or who had knocked him over.  
Tomoyo got her breath back "Sorry, I got winded, Gomen Nasai Sir" She bowed and was about to leave when he grabbed her arm.  
"Hello?"  
Tomoyo smiled, but he wasn't looking at her, he smiled shyly at the wall 2 inches above her "Sorry, but can you see my glasses?"  
"A moment" Tomoyo looked around and saw a pair of silver rimmed glasses on the floor; gently she picked them up, cleaned them and placed them on his face.  
She saw grey eyes focus upon her  
Eriol saw an angel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura you need a clean gi"  
Sakura nodded, she was okay now, the pain had left her and she was desperately in need of sugar.  
"Is my white one still in the wash?" She leant against the wall of the changing cubicle and blew a stray strand of hair from her face.  
"Yes there's only your, only to be used in an extreme emergency, Gi"  
Sakura sighed "throw it over" a pink Gi flew over the stall top and she slowly put it on.  
When she left the cubicle Meiling had found a chocolate bar in her bag and as Sakura ripped open the packet a knock sounded on the door.  
"Whyyyyy!" she cried looking at her half opened snickers bar, she yanked open the door "WHAT" she growled at the poor student  
"I, I, I" he stammered  
Meiling pushed Sakura back and got her out of the doorway by throwing the bar across the room.  
"May we help you?" she said gently to the boy  
"M, m, m, mistress Yelan wh, wants to k, know if you are ready" he was stammering so badly that Meiling could barely understand him  
"Boy, stand up straight" He did so "Take a deep breath, and think about what you are going to say then say it" she smiled at him "Please tell your mistress we will be out in a moment"  
The boy took a breath "Yes Sensei Li" he gave her a toothy grin and sped away.  
"Sakura we have to go"  
"Tomoyo……" Sakura was wiping chocolate from her hands  
"She'll find her way" Meiling grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her out of the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just a second" Tomoyo told Eriol looking around the door to the changing rooms "Oh" she said opening the door wide, things lay scattered about showing the room had been used recently.  
"They must have gone up already" She turned around at the sound of Eriol's voice and noted that he still hung near the entrance obviously embarrassed in the girl's room.  
"You can come in there's no one here, I just need to find a hair tie, they must already be up there waiting" Tomoyo began to rummage in a bag, finding a hair tie she began to put her hair into a bun.  
A hand stopped her "Your hair is beautiful…..would you leave it down?" She turned to see Eriol had moved from his place, his hand was still on her arm.  
"Y, you think it's beautiful?" she stammered, most people noticed Sakura first or Meiling, never her.  
"I think you're beautiful…." Eriol was bright red now, he wasn't used to speaking to people like this, his thoughts were interrupted as Tomoyo leant forward kissing him, her hair brushing around their faces.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Again Sakura stood in the harsh sunlight her mask glinted in the sun. Syaoran was stood beside her facing his mother. She was tense; concerned for the woman beside her son, the injuries she may be hiding.  
"Begin" she said.  
Syaoran took another unsteady breath trying to focus, the colour pink unnerved him, more memories Syaoran he whispered to himself, Eriol's absence unsettled him too, his best friend was missing.  
Unknown to him his opponent was feeling the same, _where is Tomoyo?_ She should be here. Sakura shook her head, refusing to let it distract her  
Syaoran brought out his sword, noting his opponent didn't bring out a weapon he gave out a short laugh "Are you not yet a true mage woman?"  
She cocked her head questioningly at him  
"No weapon to show your magic" he indicated her hand  
She smiled at him and threw out her arms. "You wont like it" she warned "But please, take your best shot"  
Syaoran's blood boiled at her mocking tone "You will regret that!"  
"Oh come on Syaoran its not as if you've stabbed me or anything" She raised her eyebrow  
"Lightening, wipe that smile from her face – come to my aid!" the paper flew into the air before him and as his sword hit it many things happened.  
"Shield release" the woman yelled pulling a staff from behind her back as she pulled out, a Sakura card.  
The lightning hit the shield illuminating it briefly a bubbly shape.  
Syaoran's eyes were wide "Sakura" he whispered

"Return" she called and the bubble retracted into its card, she pulled off hr mask tossing it to the floor.  
Syaoran was in shock, he couldn't move Sakura, Sakura! However as amber met emerald he saw hardness there. Then in an instant she moved.  
Sakura pulled another card from air "Water! Hold him in a bubble! Release"  
"Wind!" Syaoran cried releasing the paper seal, Wind flew towards water but it only caused rippled. The card plunged towards him. Syaoran struggled as he was enveloped, and now he was in water, a bubble around his head allowed him to breathe.  
"Lightening….!" He began  
"Don't be an IDIOT Syaoran, lightening? Water?" Sakura glared at him "Yield"  
"No, you'll run out of magic before I yield, and then I will make you yield"  
Sakura smiled "What do you think I've been up to these seven years Syaoran? Sitting around on my Butt? No I have been Training, I can hold this for about 4 maybe 5 days, bring it on" She knelt in front of the bubble head leant against it.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Six hours later-

"No water, you cannot crush him" Syaoran heard her whisper in the darkness There was a quiet reply like a stream over water and Sakura shook her head pushing ripples through the prison around him  
He sighed "You hate me so much"  
She looked up shocked, and Syaoran noticed that her eyes softened "I never hated you" she went back to her knelt position head down  
"Then why did you leave, I didn't understand"  
"I wanted to prove something to you"  
"What?"  
She looked up again sadness "that you were right"  
Syaoran frowned "W,what?"  
"That you were right, I was pathetic, I wasn't prepared and you shouldn't have to look after me anymore"  
"Sakura" Syaoran began  
"Watery" Sakura said in a warning voice

Suddenly water released Syaoran and he fell on his knees before her. Syaoran didn't wait to see what she would do and he didn't care. He hugged her, drawing her to him "I missed you Sakura, I love you and I always have, what I said that night was said out of fear, I was afraid for you, afraid of a time when I wouldn't be there for you and I lost you forever, idiot I was I created that situation myself"  
Slowly Sakura wrapped her arms around him, surprised to feel him shaking, and tears wet her shoulder and cheek.  
"Syaoran" she leant back and wiped the tears from his face "I missed you, not a day passed when I didn't think of you, you're the reason I am so strong today, not the training"  
"I yield, I dont want to fight you anymore" he said

Yelan, Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol watched from the doorway of the arena as Syoran gently kissed Sakura.  
"Who won?" Damian asked slipping next to Eriol  
Yelan, Tomoyo and Meiling promptly slapped him around the head to shut him up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short i know, this is an old Fanfic i wrote a long time ago, so not really reflecting my current writing style


End file.
